Acontece nas Melhores Famílias
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Os tolos se apaixonam rápido. SakuraSai - 30cookies e presente para Motoko Li


**Atenção:** esta fanfic contém palavreado chulo e cenas levemente sugestivas. Se você se traumatiza fácil, cuidado!

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Acontece nas Melhores Famílias**

"Prontinho. Tome cuidado para não bater a cabeça de novo."

"Obrigado, doutora!" - disse o menininho, enquanto pulava da cama com um grande curativo na testa.

Sakura apenas sorriu enquanto o via ser levado pela mãe e logo voltou sua atenção para a agenda daquela noite. Deveria se dirigir ao Bloco C, pensou, ao mirar a janela semi-aberta.

O vidro estava salpicado de gotículas da chuva que caía, sem piedade, sobre Konoha. Não cessava há horas e ainda trazia consigo a brisa gélida que arrepiou os pêlos de seu braço, fazendo-a instintivamente recuar. Estava usando um vestido sem mangas pois o clima estava quente durante a tarde, e agora se arrependia por não ter trazido uma blusa, como sua mãe sempre lhe dizia para fazer. Suspirou, subindo as escadas para o 1º andar, onde o primeiro paciente daquela noite a esperava: Sai.

Engraçado como até os shinobis mais poderosos eram suscetíveis a... gripes.

Abriu a porta e bufou ao vê-lo acordado àquela hora, lendo um livro. Havia apenas uma vela acesa no criado-mudo, em meio a várias bolinhas de papel - provavelmente de meleca de nariz.

Desde que estava internado com febre alta, Sai mostrara-se inquieto e entediado, reclamando da falta do que fazer, da comida sem sal do hospital e do velhinho do quarto ao lado, que fazia sons estranhos cada vez que a enfermeira sumia pelo corredor, e ele não queria saber do que se tratavam aqueles "ruídos porno-eróticos malditos". Ino, que o visitava uma vez ao dia, trouxera seus materiais de desenho, mas ele havia derrubado tinta nos lençóis - daquelas que não saem nem com cândida - e visto uma Haruno soltando fogo por todos os orifícios de seu corpo, estando, assim, proibido de fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho manual, como punição pela sua "insolência, irresponsabilidade e infantilidade, seu chorão estúpido e remelento!".

Assim, depois de muitas brigas, bolsas de soro e um soco no olho esquerdo, Sai acabou se convencendo de que era melhor ficar quietinho ao invés de brigar com a médica malvada. E assim, a Yamanaka trouxera um livro que Sakura julgava ser de auto-ajuda pelo título idiota de "Como Entender as Pessoas ao seu Redor", cujo autor era totalmente desconhecido. O problema é que a criatura estava viciada e esquecia de "ficar quietinho", como ele mesmo prometera que ia fazer.

"Sai!" - a Haruno controlou-se para não berrar e atrapalhar os outros pacientes, enquanto acendia a luz do quarto. - "Que parte do _precisa descansar_ você ainda não entendeu?!"

"Não enche meu saco, feiosa." - a resposta fez com que uma veia saltasse na testa dela. - "Faltam duas páginas para eu terminar."

Ele não havia virado o rosto para olhá-la, mas ela conseguiu constatar que ele estava menos pálido do que nos últimos dias.

"Sei." - ela se aproximou e puxou as cobertas da cama, enfiando o termômetro sobre o pijama que ele estava usando. - "Vê se joga seu ranho fora. Minhas enfermeiras não são lixeiras."

"Hn. Eu estou doente e meu corpo dói, não posso levantar e ir até o banheiro."

"Pare com esse drama, você é um ninja. Deveria estar acostumado com a dor." - ela falou, enquanto retirava o termômetro do enfermo. - "Veja só, você nem está com febre. Agora largue esse livro para tomar o remédio." - Sai fez uma careta ao vê-la enchendo um copo com água.

"Detesto essa coisa. Tem gosto de barro." - respondeu, jogando o livro recém terminado sobre as bolinhas de papel, no criado-mudo.

"Problema é seu. Vamos, abra a boca! E se tentar cuspir de novo, eu enfio essa colher no seu rabo." - ele gemeu, mas não ofereceu resistência.

"Sua feiosa." - murmurou, antes de virar o copo d'água goela abaixo o mais rápido possível. - "BLÉ!"

"Sem choro, neném." - disse ela, enquanto remexia na gaveta. - "Já que você está tão bom pra reclamar, aproveite para tirar a blusa, vou passar pomada nas suas costas."

Sai endireitou-se na cama e obedeceu, estremecendo um pouco com o contraste entre o ar frio e seu corpo quente.

"Sabe, feiosa," - ele começou, enquanto a Haruno se sentava na cama. - "eu finalmente entendi a base da sua paixonite pelo Uchiha."

"Oh, sério?" - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, indiferente. - "Então, você finalmente assumiu sua homossexualidade?"

"Não, sua burra-AI!" - ele arqueou ao sentir um beliscão em suas costas. - "Eu quis dizer que, graças ao livro, eu descobri que, na verdade, você não se sente atraída pelo Uchiha, mas sim pelo clichê que ele representa." - Sakura segurou uma gargalhada.

"Certo, Sai, guarde esses cigarros de maconha e vá dormir." - ela deu um tapinha nas costas dele, levantando-se. - "Se você se comportar, receberá alta amanhã."

"Eu estou falando sério." - ele cruzou os braços. - "E posso provar que, se eu te colocar em uma situação manjada, você vai ficar caidinha por mim."

"Eu estava falando sério também quando mandei você jogar seus fluidos nasais no lixo." - respondeu, virando as costas. - "Boa noite."

Antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto, Sai levantou-se subitamente e agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a. Antes que a Haruno pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele abriu a janela e projetou parte do corpo para fora, fazendo com que ambos estivessem debaixo da chuva, ela sentada sobre o parapeito, ele debruçando-se sobre ela. Sakura abriu a boca para exigir uma explicação, mas apenas pôde arregalar seus olhos esverdeados ao sentir os lábios dele colando nos seus.

Não sabia o que fazer. Estava quase caindo e a chuva a atingia, gelada, fazendo-a procurar pelo calor de Sai. Ele estava tão quentinho e aquilo era tão... tão...

Antes de começar a correponder ao beijo, Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio e despencou do primeiro andar, levando-o junto.

--

Uma semana depois, Sakura encontrava-se mais uma vez no hospital... mas na situação de paciente. Gripada.

E Sai? Oh, ele estava magicamente curado na manhã seguinte do _pequeno_ acidente.

"AGUELE BALDIDO!" - ela berrou, em plenos pulmões, e tossiu logo em seguida. - "AGUELE BALDIDO E ZEUS VÍRUS BALDIDOS!"

"Que parte do _precisa descansar_ você ainda não entendeu?!" - indagou Shizune, enquanto enfiava a colher de remédio na boca dela. - "E pare de berrar, você vai incomodar os outros doentes."

"Vou embalá-lo!" - continuou a Haruno, jogando uma bolinha de papel em meio às outras, no criado-mudo. - "Vou embalá-lo e arrangar zua bele vivo!" - a mulher à sua frente apenas suspirou.

"Pense que, se você empalá-lo, ele vai ter que passar mais um tempo aqui."

"Endão vou embalar-COF... o gara que esgreveu aguele livro idioda!" - ela surrou a parede, mas gemeu ao sentir seu corpo dolorido.

"O livro que Sai estava lendo?" - perguntou Shizune, indiferente. - "Aquele foi escrito por Jiraya-san sob um pseudônimo. É um guia para conquistar mulheres, você sabe como aquele homem é. Bem, vou deixá-la descansando. Até mais." - e saiu.

"....... ARGH, AGUELE DIOZÃO DE BERDA!" - ela socou o criado-mudo, fazendo com que bolinhas de papel voassem em todas as direções. - VOU BE VINGAR DOS DOIS!"

"Oh, não faça isso. A culpa não é nossa." - ela virou o rosto imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz como sendo a de Sai, que estava encostado no batente da porta. - "Puxa, você consegue ficar ainda mais feiosa doente."

Sakura arremessou bolinhas de meleca nele, que desviou facilmente.

"Acho que é hora de eu ir agora, _veioza_." - ele piscou, virando as costas. - "Aproveite essa sua febre de amor por mim."

"VOLDE AGUI, ZEU VILHO DA BUDA!!! COF!"

A única resposta que ela recebeu, no entanto, foram ruídos porno-eróticos.

* * *

Bem, Aya-Aya, está aí sua fanfic de aniversário/natal. Espero que tenha gostado. :D

Achei um pouco OOC, mas é a primeira vez que trabalho com o Sai. E, sabe como é, eu sou SasuxSaku até o último fio de cabelo, mas não dava pra colocá-lo aqui e você gosta de SakuraxSai. Além disso, eu preciso aprender a me virar com outros casais, não é?

Bem, pessoal, esse é o tema Paixão dos 30cookies. Não sei se o cumpri direito, mas é como eu veria a relação desses dois. XD

Boas Festas a todos!

Ika.


End file.
